1. Field
The present invention relates to a home appliance and, more particularly, to a home appliance capable of performing wireless power transmission and bidirectional communication between circuit units.
2. Background
Home appliances refer to apparatuses used at home, such as a laundry treatment machine and a refrigerator, and accomplish operations such as laundry treatment, food refrigeration, freezing, etc., based on rotation of a motor, for users.
With advances in various communication schemes and advances in various display schemes, a study on adding functions for user convenience to the home appliances has been conducted.
An object of the present invention is to provide a home appliance capable of performing wireless power transmission and bidirectional communication between circuit units.
The objects of the present invention are not limited to what has been particularly described hereinabove and other objects not described herein will be more clearly understood by persons skilled in the art from the following description.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a home appliance including a motor, a drive unit configured to drive the motor, a first circuit unit including a main controller configured to control the drive unit, a display unit, and a second circuit unit including a display controller configured to control the display unit, wherein the first circuit unit transmits wireless power to the second circuit unit, using a first frequency, and the second circuit unit transmits data to the first circuit unit, using a second frequency different from the first frequency.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a home appliance including a motor, a drive unit configured to drive the motor, a first circuit unit including a main controller configured to control the drive unit, a display unit, a door configured to be opened or closed, and a second circuit unit including a display controller configured to control the display unit, the second circuit being attached to the door and receiving wireless power from the first circuit unit.
Details of other embodiments are included in the following description and the drawings.